Redemption
by Kenzie-Cullen
Summary: It was a dark night, when the oil rig exploded. However, that’s not where this story begins. No, that was another story. This is a new part of the Tracy storybook. No, this story has to do with a whole other line of business. RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE.


ANFTA: Hey guys, Kenzie here. Just setting up a new fanfic… this time on the Thunderbirds. The movie, not the old ass cartoon. Anyhoo, my cousins, sister, and I have decided that all of the Tracy's ((Other then Alan, and his father, no old people…)) are super sexy, giving me the idea to write a fanfic about it. This includes a new Tracy, my character. She's the only female Tracy, and she gives Virgil, Gordon, and Scott a run for their money.

NAME: Jerrie Tracy

AGE: 17

HEIGHT: 5' 5''

HAIR COLOUR: blonde with brown highlights thrown in for fun.

EYE COLOUR: green.

STYLE: bohemian. She likes to be comfortable. She has an orange space suit, and her colour on the wall is orange as well, between John and Gordon's spaces.

MOST COMMON PLACE: The library.

FAVOURITE BROTHER: John. She's his twin after all…

PERSONALITY: the most laid- back of the Tracy's, Jerrie is also the most violent. She was enrolled in a school of tae kwon doe, and she also knows most of the inner running of the ships, and is a trusted mechanic. Also the kindest, Alan comes to her for advice, as do most of her other brothers. Her father usually talks to her and John at the same time, seeing as they are the most supportive and usually give good advice about what to do. They support him too much at times.

And there is her profile. I'll get a picture!

FOUND ONE[IMGhttp://i203. the story!

It was a dark night, when the oil rig exploded. However, that's not where this story begins. No, that was another story. This is a new part of the Tracy storybook. No, this story has to do with a whole other line of business. It has to do with a prison break, and an eventual international disaster. It all poses about three questions:

_Is The Hood really in jail?_

_Is Tracy Island really the safest spot?_

And the most important question:

_What will happen next? _

"JER! DAD SAYS THAT IT'S SUPPER TIME!" Jerrie Tracy sighed loudly, and pulled her headphones out of her ears, brushing her blonde hair behind her ears in annoyance. She glared up at her brother, Gordon, who smirked, and wiggled his deep brown eyebrows tauntingly.

"I'm right here; you don't have to yell," She said crossly. He merely smiled brighter, and studied his sister. Her blonde and brown hair was pulled into an average ponytail, but it was also pinned up with a dull brown clip, to keep it away from her eyes. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes but kept them glued on his. He faltered first, and she brushed a kiss across his cheek, uncrossing her long legs, and rising, unconsciously pulling her shorts down a bit. Her red top was rising up, and Gordon, rolling his eyes, fixed it, before offering her a piggyback.

"GUYS!" Scott yelled, looking up the stairs at the twosome as they leisurely made their way down stairs.

"COMING!" they shouted as one, giggling. Jerrie jumped down, and gathered her blonde brother in a bone- crushing hug. He smiled, and hugged her back. Alan looked up, and smiled, waving. Tintin looked over from beside her mother, and waved. Fermat, Alan's friend, caught her eye, and grinned. He was friendliest with her, as were most of the people around the house. Jerrie was obviously the nicest Tracy, and her twin brother, John, was close behind her.

Speaking of the devil, he walked in, talking with their father.

Jerrie let out of delight, and skipped over to hug John. He hugged back, and then spotted Alan and headed over to ruffle his hair with great pleasure. Jerrie sat down, and crossed her legs.

Virgil walked in, chattering with Lady Penelope. The blonde pink crazy girl was speaking in her English accent, and Virgil was offering to spar with her that night. Parker stood behind them, and to the right. He smiled, and saluted Jerrie. She smiled, and waved at Virgil, pushing away from John to hug him, as she always did.

"Come and get it! Hamburgers!" Kyrano's wife, Onaha, and Tintin's mother announced. She was a kind woman, who had a tanned skin tone, and kind brown eyes. She held out some plates, and Kyrano held out some burgers. Everyone hurried over, and passed plates. Virgil, being taller then Jerrie, as most people were, held a plate over her head, to which she poked him in the stomach, and he almost dropped the plate.

"CLUTZ!" she declared, taking the plate, grabbing a burger, and hurrying to the edge of the deck. John sat beside her, and ate slowly, his face still looking thoughtful. Ray 'Brains' Heckenbecker, Fermet's father, entered, grabbed a burger, and headed to the table. smiled, and waved kindly, which Brains returned just as kindly, stuffing a fry in his mouth.

The phone rang.

Virgil groaned.

Scott rolled his eyes, and attempted to shove a whole hamburger in his mouth. He failed.

Gordon almost dropped another plate, managing to make him look like a hero for catching the plate in almost mid air. He smiled at Onaha, and then placed the plate on the counter, looking innocent. He then grabbed for Virgil's hamburger, and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing as best as he could.

Jerrie snapped to attention, as did John.

Alan, Fermat, and Tintin, the newest Thunderbirds, merely kept eating, and then realized what it was, and looked up in expectation. They thought that they were ready… But they had no idea.

The adults all looked over at Jeff, who looked grim as he nodded at the voice inside the phone. "Okay… Yes Ma'am… Certainly… Yes… Yes… Goodbye." He looked up, and over at John, and Jerrie. John nodded, and looked around spying his laptop. He got up, and opened it.

"What was that all about?" he asked suspiciously.

"… The Hood, Mullion, and Transom have escaped from jail," he said simply. Jerrie smirked, and snuck a look at Scott, who grinned as well, a piece of hamburger hanging out of his mouth.

"So, we can kick some butt?" he asked, looking happy. He had somehow swallowed his burger, and was moving on to some salad.

Jeff grinned, and nodded. "Lets go."

ANFTA: Okay, REDONE, AND HOPEFULLY BETTER! I just want to thank the people who reviewed, cause I hadn't paid enough attention to the character… I hope this is much better to people's liking… And, yes, she was a child in the other version… Heh, I'm really, REALLY sorry. I had a long night, and I should have checked before posting… BTW, she was totally a Sue; I'm trying to fix that…

I wonder if you can get a ticket for posting without looking. It's like writing while intoxicated. Huh. I think that I should get one. Anyhoo, I fixed it! I think. I've given myself a ticket. If I can.

Can you tell me what you think of this? BTW, I found a female astronaut name, and I hope that it works!

Kenzie.

P.S.: Hopefully people are having a good school year so far, and I AM! Except for Bio… It's murder on my brain. Stupid bias teacher… Well, who can we argue against?

**THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER: **According to me, it's all part of life. Take what you're dealt, and leave it at that.


End file.
